


Panic Reaction

by Hawkwitch



Series: pre [10]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Dark Comedy, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Panic Reaction<br/>Characters: Sir Arnold<br/>Genre: Dark Comedy<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Summary: Approx. 10 years pre-canon. Sir Arnold gives The Prime Minister and his Cabinet several good reasons for panic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Reaction

„My dear Geoffrey, have some patience. Nothing should be over-done and none of it should be done immediately.“ Sir Arnold said with an eyeroll when they met a week later. „Give them some time to fry. Remember what Halstead used to say – there is no sounder persuation technique than torture. Or you are not up to scratch with him?“ He paused to sip tea and let the embarrassment sink in. „But changing the subject completely – today’s opposition is tomorrow’s government – I want to find out more about these agitations! What kind of force is behind it?“

Sir Geoffrey smirked. „They are simply desperate minor-league politicians who are not getting enough of the game. I assure you, they are very very disorganized...“

„Really? From now on it will be your duty to fix their shortcoming.“

There was a break-in into The Prime Minister’s apartment and office. Nothing was stolen, but it was clear that the burglar had gone through all his papers. The Prime Minister was really mad. When pressed, Sir Arnold gloated nonchalantly it was only a test into the efficiency of No 10 security. This test failed miserably of course and it proved No 10 security procedures need _due diligence_ and possibly an upgrade. Of course it will all be done, but it is scheduled to be done in two years. Surely The Prime Minister did not have a second of peace anymore.

 

Sir Frank loved numbers. Numbers spoke to him and he could see patterns before others did. Such as grants funneled through various quangos to obscure political causes noone had ever heard of before.

„Seriously, my dear Frank? Funds for social causes have been available for quite some time now. I am a bit surprised so few people know about them... grow up and start thinking big. Actually I can see Sir George laughing at you once he finds out you are concerned over some 10 millions here or there. It might come off as arrogance, but actually I do believe I deserve to work with the most talented people who are on top of the game.“ Sir Arnold said teasingly. His tone was joking, but his eyes were so cold that Sir Frank experienced a strange and unexplainable sense of unease.

Sir Arnold suggested that The Chancellor of the Exchequer should not hear about it. Sir Frank could not resist the temptation and told The Chancellor of the Exchequer everything.

In 15 minutes a contagion of panic over something unknown broke havoc throughout the whole Cabinet. Stories of a _coup d'etat_ being organized with government's own money took a life of their own. It dawned upon The Prime Minister he was not in control of this democracy here. The panic lasted for four weeks. That was as long as an inquiry report was being compiled.

 

The findings of the report were staggering. The grants were used for perfectly innocent social causes such as soup for poor people, preservation of badgers and cleaning up dogturd from parks. There was nothing at all behind this panic reaction. Or was there?


End file.
